Silver Lining
Silver Lining, are the seventh and eighth episodes of Power Rangers Super Megaforce, the sequel to Power Rangers Megaforce. The first part introduces Orion, the Silver Megaforce Ranger. The second part explains his origin. Synopsis Part 1 The Rangers are shocked and mystified when they discover the presence of a new Silver Ranger. Is this strange new visitor an ally or a foe? Part 2 Orion, the mysterious Silver Ranger, explains his past to Gosei and the Rangers and how he obtained the Silver Ranger Key. Plot Part 1 An Armada ship crash lands on Earth. A man steps out of the ship and walks towards Harwood County. Gosei catches wind of this and tells Tensou. While in class, Mr. Burley talks about the fate of the world. One girl gives credit to the Power Rangers for the safety of the world, but Troy speaks up and says that they all (as humans) took part in rebuilding the school and city after the first Armada attack. After class, the Rangers receive a call from Tensou to investigate the attacks by XBorg platoons. Each time the Rangers get to the scene, the X-Borgs were already defeated. They continuously get calls to already cleared up scenes. Emma interrogates a group of people, in which they saw a Silver Ranger defeat the X-Borgs. Skeptical, they return to Ernie's Brainfreeze. The new waiter accidentally bumps into Gia, apologizes, and leaves the mall. Troy offers to treat for frozen yogurt, and waits at the counter, but leaves with the rangers for battle. During the battle with Gorgax, the Silver Ranger appears and defeats the X-Borgs one-handedly, which then he leaves afterwards. The Rangers return to Ernie's. The new waiter gives the rangers their yogurt. Gia looks at his bracelet on the left hand. He finishes his shift and leaves. The Rangers get another call to fight Gorgax. The Rangers previously had uncovered Gorgax's force field weakness. Levira had fixed the collar and unknownst to Gorgax has installed a bomb. Jake attempts to strike, but the Silver Ranger appears to stop him from attacking the rigged collar. He uses his Spear to forcefully remove the collar and the Rangers duck from the explosion. Gorgax, now defenseless, is defeated when Silver Ranger unveils a Ranger Key, much to Noah's shock, and executes a Super Mega Final Strike on Gorgax. Wanting answers, the Rangers demand Silver Ranger to reveal himself. He then removes his helmet, revealing that he was the new waiter Gia had previously bumped into. Part 2 Continuing the conversation of the last episode, Gia mentions she has bumped into the Silver Ranger before as he informs them his name is Orion. Noah notices he isn't from around the area and Orion says he is from the planet Andresia, a planet not unlike Earth. While the others take a liking to him because he is an extraterrestrial, Troy questions why he is on Earth. Orion tells them that Andresia was destroyed by the Armada. Orion explains he lived with his family in a small village and was a miner, and one day as the workers were ending the day, the Armada attacked and obliterated his village, causing Orion, the sole survivor, to swear revenge. As the Rangers give Orion their condolences, Troy tells him it's time that he met their leader. As they enter the Command Center, Tensou gets excited to meet the new Ranger and reveals that he is fluent in Andresian, Orion's native tongue. As Gosei welcomes Orion, he mentions he thought the Silver Ranger Key was destroyed with Andresia and asks Orion how he managed to find it. Orion informs him that a little over a week before the Armada attack, he was mining a rock and hit a strange crystal containing a strange box and the Key. Keeping his findings to himself, Orion studied the two objects, eventually holding them together and causing him to experience his first vision of the Legendary Sixth Rangers. Through the vision, he knew he had to find the Sixth Rangers, but had no idea what it meant, and he didn't dare put the key into the box, which Tensou corrects him by calling it a Morpher. However, when the Armada attacked, Orion suddenly knew what the Key and Morpher were for, morphing into the Silver Mega Ranger for the first time. But it was already too late for Andresia, and Orion was the only one left alive, forcing him to fend for himself while training and learning how to fight. One day while training, some Armada ships flew over, and Orion used that chance to use a slingshot and shoot a rock into one of the ships exhaust, causing it to crash. While the Armada picked up the pilot, it left the ship behind, and Orion repaired it and used it to follow the Armada, eventually arriving on Earth. Leaving the Command Center to show Orion life on Earth, Gia and Emma take a instant liking to Orion and run off with him, making Jake jealous of him getting Gia's attention and disappointing Noah because he wanted to hang out with him. As Troy, Jake, and Noah sit at Ernie's for several hours, Emma and Gia get Orion a haircut and make him try out a plethora of clothes before deciding on his outfit, consisting of a silver coat. On the Armada Mothership, Damaras and Levira are having a conversation about how Prince Vekar has fallen into a depression because of the failure of his last plan, and Damaras mentions they may do better without him as Osogain enters the room. Attacking a construction site, Osogain sends powered up X-Borgs and Bruisers against the now six-man team. Proving himself a valuable ally, Orion backs up his fellow Rangers before they morph into the Samurai Rangers and finishing off the remaining Bruisers. Orion faces Osogain alone to avenge the Andresians, using his Super Mega Final Strike to finish him off before Levira enlarges him. Back at the Command Center, Tensou exclaims to Gosei that the Sixth Rangers keys are becoming reinvigorated because of Orion, causing the Quantum Ranger, Mighty Morphin Green Ranger, and White Dino Ranger keys to reappear on the Command Center's walls. Gosei calls Troy and informs him Orion has unlocked his Megazord, the Q-Rex Drill Megazord. Summoning his zord from the future and requesting to finish Osogain himself, Orion engages Osogain in a Megazord battle, using the Quantum Ranger, Mighty Morphin Green Ranger, and White Dino Ranger keys to transform his zord into different forms, and destroying Osogain once and for all. Back at Ernie's, the Rangers marvel at Orion's power, while Troy says they need to remind Orion he is on a team now, and not on a vendetta mission. Ernie and Orion come up them, and the Rangers prepare a seat for the latter before Ernie tells them that Orion won't be sitting with them, but serving them as his new employee. Noah, Emma, Gia, and Jake argue over who gets to hang out with Orion first as he serves them Froyo. Cast *Troy Burrows - Andrew Gray *Noah Carver - John Mark *Jake Holling - Azim Rizk *Gia Moran - Ciara Hanna *Emma Goodall - Christina Masterson *Orion - Cameron Jebo *Gosei - Geoff Dolan *Tensou - Estevez Gillespie *Ernie - Shailesh Prajapati *Levira - Rebecca Parr *Damaras - John Leigh *Gorgax - Joel Tobeck *Osogain - Peter Feeney Legendary Ranger Modes Part 1 *Legendary Ranger Modes for Silver Lining Part 1: **Super Megaforce Red - Galaxy Red **Super Megaforce Blue - Galaxy Blue **Super Megaforce Yellow - Galaxy Yellow (skirted version) **Super Megaforce Green - Galaxy Green **Super Megaforce Pink - Galaxy Pink **Super Megaforce Silver - N/A *The Super Mega Rangers transformation into the Galaxy Rangers could be a subtle reference to the Silver Ranger's identity, given the fact that the Galaxy Rangers power-up is known as "Lights of Orion". Part 2 *Legendary Ranger Modes for Silver Lining Part 2: **Super Megaforce Red - Red Samurai Ranger **Super Megaforce Blue - Blue Samurai Ranger **Super Megaforce Yellow - Yellow Samurai Ranger **Super Megaforce Green - Green Samurai Ranger **Super Megaforce Pink - Pink Samurai Ranger **Super Megaforce Silver - Gold Samurai Ranger *Just as the first Legendary Ranger Mode for the main Super Mega Rangers was for the first Neo-Saban season (Samurai), Orion’s first Legendary Ranger Mode was also the Sixth Ranger for the first Neo-Saban season team: the Gold Samurai Ranger. Errors Part 1 *When Jake, as the Green Lost Galaxy Ranger, "accidentally" disables Goragax's shield, the tip of the Dragon Dagger is seen instead of the tip of the Quasar Saber. This is because in the Gokaiger episode, Gokai Green was DragonRanger (Green Mighty Morphin Power Ranger) as part of a Sixth Ranger change instead. *Noah's Ranger Key to transform into Lost Galaxy Blue is Gold while Emma's Ranger Key to change into Lost Galaxy Pink is White [in Gokaiger, Gokai Blue changed into MagiShine (Solaris Knight) and Gokai Pink changed into AbareKiller (White Dino Ranger)]. *Noah and Emma's positions are switched when they transform into the Lost Galaxy Rangers. *Throughout the first part, starting at when Orion first appears morphed, some crew members can be seen in close-ups of the main 5 Super Mega Rangers visors. Note that these shots are original footage. *Silver Ranger's black body suit's collar has some variation. It's shiny gold in Toei's original footage, but is dull silver as like prime rangers in Saban's footage. Part 2 *When the Super Megaforce Rangers power out of Legendary Ranger Mode they are seen holding the Silver Sixth Ranger Keys. **Also even when the Rangers willingly do turn back to their Super Mega Mode, they don't usually use keys. *Osogain was enlarged three times. Notes *The episode officially canonizes the term "Sixth Ranger" in reference to how they have been used in each series. It also makes a point to include the White Dino Ranger in that distinction, making it not a numerical designation but a generic label for all Rangers of a similar nature. *The ship that Orion used to travel to Earth resembles an adapted version of the Free Joker, Basco Ta Jolokia's ship. *It is unknown why the Sixth Ranger keys were de-energized and missing from the Command Center walls, although Tensou mentions both these phenomenons happening during Part 2. Part 1 *This is the first episode in which Super Megaforce utilizes Gokaiger's role call. *The Lost Galaxy Legendary Ranger Mode in this episode was shot to replace a Sixth Ranger change in Gokaiger episode 17. The Gokaigers had recently acquired the Ranger Keys of the Sixth Rangers at that point, whereas the keys of Orion's predecessors had yet to be revealed. **As a result, this is the first episode in which all of the Legendary Ranger morphs were original footage filmed by Saban. Part 2 *This is the first episode in which the five core Rangers don't appear in their standard Megaforce suits, arriving to the battle already in Super Mega Mode. *The music cues used when the Rangers transform into the Samurai Rangers are from Power Rangers Samurai, marking this the first time music from a past series has been used in the show. *The Silver Ranger change was cut out, since in Gokaiger episode 18, Joe changed into Gosei Knight (Robo Knight's counterpart). **Also cut was the accidental change where Gokai Silver flubs the Shinkenger change by turning into King Ranger is removed as the joke is lost in translation as Captain Marvelous had no idea who any of the Sixth Rangers were and just grabbed "the gold one with the kanji on his head", whereas Troy would know the difference between the Gold Zeo Ranger and the Gold Samurai Ranger. See also (Orion's visions of the Sixth Rangers) References Category:Episode Category:New Power Ranger Episode